


It's Time

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grieving, M/M, What-If, time travel consequence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Fast forward years into the future. A possible what if scenario when or if Bart Allen(not from the future/different timeline) was born while the current Bart Allen everyone knows still exists.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. He Had a Good Run

**Author's Note:**

> There's a question of whether or not Bart returns to the Reach Apocalyptic Dystopia. And as to whether or not he would suffer other consequences than being 'stuck in the past'.   
> There is also the argument of time travel and if changing anything at any point in time such as the past affects the future/present prevalent in many time travel related media. (if you haven't seen it watch Avengers: Endgame, there's a hilarious debate over this very topic. )   
> I came up with the idea of Bart may end up 'fading' with the birth of his dad's kid. (it is hard to phrase this without confusion)  
> I had tears as I typed the latter part of this. So I hope you all enjoy this tearful or not.

He had a good long years as a hero. Wally and Jay would be proud. As are his current friends and family. 

Bartholemew Henry Allen II otherwise known as Bart had faded away like his Kid Flash predecessor Wallace West otherwise known as Wally. He had done everything he wanted and planned.

He stopped the Reach Apocalypse. He saved The Flash and Nathaniel from Neutron’s murder streak. He save Blue Beetle from becoming one of the newest big bad who is his best friend. He got to be a hero and learn from his predecessor Flashes. He fought every kind of threat even the not so physical ones. The Light has been defeated. He fell in love, something he almost never thought he do in his original era. He and his lover did almost every retro-couple thing. But, he knew subconsciously time would catch up.

Don(nie) and Dawn Allen, his dad and aunt respectively had grown up. And thanks to him have done great work as the Tornado Twins, the newest speedster heroes of the new era. The Flash has decided to retire from the scene settling to be just Barry Allen, CSI, husband to Iris West-Allen and Father of the twin speedsters. 

Barry had wanted to pass the mantle to Bart, his grandson from the future, but he refused. The reason being, that it was a matter of time before the timeline caught up with him. The Reach-Apocalyptic future is gone, he could not go back to that time despite time-travel efforts failing. Not to mention Don’s wife was going to have a baby soon, a new ‘Bart Allen’. When this ‘Bart’ comes into the world he will soon disappear. 

This scared everyone. The Team and The Outsiders couldn’t believe it. After all those fights together, growing pains, speedster vibes and even the spoilers, he would be gone. Gone like Wally West. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Many insisted on finding a way to make it so Bart could stay, but he refused. Having time traveled from the future and living his years in his new present, one lesson stayed with him. Time is precious. He did not want his friends and family to slave away at finding solutions for Bart to stay, wasting time they could have spent with their own families, time spent they would regret. 

“Everyone has a shining future and they should live it. As a hero you never know when your run will end.” 

He had said that with his usual cheerfulness, iconic with any speedster when he was in audience with The Team, The Outsiders and even the Justice League. Practically every hero knew he had put up a front. It was when he was alone or with loved ones he broke down.

As his life went on he tried to enjoy it to the fullest. He continued his work as a ‘mentor’ to the Outsiders as Kid Flash, especially with the new speedster heroes. When he was Bart Allen, he was helping out at the center, hanging with his old friends. From parties to simply enjoying their company. He ended up being a designated super-sitter having dealt with the ‘Tornado Toddlers’ and the other ‘super children’. And when he was home, he was taking his time doing whatever he wanted from playing video games to taking care of his dog (Wallace Dorado-Allen), which was ironic considering his previous habits of ‘speed tapping’. That was until his lover, Eduardo Dorado Jr. formerly El Dorado who had continued his work at the Meta-Human Youth Centers came home. 

The pair ended up choosing to live together as domestic partners. They did not marry despite having the option to do so. Reason being it was so retro. They chose to adopt a dog, rather than adopt kids. Too much confusion on who’s related to who and they are dealing with kids on a day-to-day basis. 

There were many times it seemed that Bart took living everyday like it was the last too far. Like when he tried to get buzzed by out-drinking his speedster limit. Major headache after getting in jail from a ‘bar fight’. He got scolded by the Allen-West family, Ed and his friends for his impulsive behavior. Despite the lectures, it was a reminder of the people he has in his life and how lucky he is. Time continued to unfold with every passing day, hour, minute, seconds…

Then it happened.

Bart and Ed were together at home, having a typical day. Bart was about to drink his coffee, when his mug dropped. Fragmented ceramic shards scattered on the floor. Bart Allen was by no means a klutz, his whole body faded in and out like a density shifting Martian. Ed was going to assist in cleaning up when the home phone rang. It was Iris. 

“The baby is coming.”

This would have been exciting news if it weren’t for what came after that.

“Is Bart with you? How is he?”

Ed could not have lied successfully. That woman’s intuition was scary. It took a lot of convincing to get Iris and the Allen family to not compromise witnessing the birth of the new Allen. Bart managed to convince them with a terrible joke about ‘seeing them really soon’. After ending the call on a tearful 'I love you’. Ed began speed dialing everyone he could. Tye, Jaime, M’gann, Dinah, the Wests, ending with his Papi. Anyone else who was close to either of them the people he had previous called said the would take care of it and told Ed to stay with Bart. 

Bart claimed he was fine, he had speed healing which was not any form of reassurance as it was back then. There was a loud exchange of shouting which gave poor Wallace a headache. After the mad shouting, they both ended up sitting together on the love seat. Ed holding Bart in his arms with Wallace laying across their laps. They reminisced, shared kisses, ‘I love you’s and jokes. 

Their friends and family came in groups. First Jaime, Traci, Tye and Asami came with Jaime’s eldest son Marco Bart Reyes-Thurston who wanted to be by his ‘Uncle Bart’s’ side despite his parent’s wishes and attempts at dissuasion. 

“He’s just like his mom and dad. Stubborn and persistent.” Bart joked as he continued ghosting.

They decided that Ed should not have any reason to leave Bart’s side. Marco and Wallace played outside with Jaime watching them. Tye and Asami tended to Bart and Ed, while Traci would answer the door. Everyone agreeing to switch every now and then since many more people were coming. Virgil and the original Team came with Zatanna, Raquel, Barbara and Wyndde in tow. Soon the rest of The Team and The Outsiders came. Former members of The Team and The Outsiders came. The Super Children(now grown up) came along with their respective parents. The Wests, Wally’s parents came. Some of the Meta-Youth Center seniors like Nathaniel, Leslie, and Wendy came. Eduardo Dorado Sr. came second to last giving his son a hug after the ‘former’ runaways and Bart insisted Ed take a break.

Overtime the intervals of the ghosting, became more and more frequent. Bart tried to make light of it to everyone’s annoyance and frustrations. It was tear-jerking and frustrating knowing it was only a matter of time before he disappeared. Everyone who came before tried to pitch in leaving out refreshments, sharing stories and offer support to one another. It was a miracle that practically everyone who knew either Bart or Ed were just in time to be with them. The last person was Barry Allen, The Flash who came at the last possible moment. Speeding through traffic and vibrating through the walls to say goodbye to his grandson.

“Gramps, you’re late.”

“Sorry, got caught in traffic. By the way your a boy, a happy, healthy, beautiful bouncing boy.”

“Thanks, but I already know that. You know how we ‘Allens’ are.”

“I do.”

The rest of the conversation was in speed talk, which practically no one understood or even tried due to the gravity of the situation.

“Remember when I would have said goodbye to me, when I was ‘going back to the future’.”

“I do. And you didn’t or couldn’t. You were frustrated. You had good acting skills, bad liar though.”

“Well, you weren’t the only one I had to save. But remember the part you said ‘I look forward to meeting you again and watching you grow up’? ”

“Of course. That will be crash.”

“It has been crash. You just met me again.”

Barry tearfully laughed. “I can’t believe you’re still joking like this.”

“Hey, I’m your grandson. Can’t get away from ‘Flash humor’. Ask Ed, Grandma, Dad, Mom, and Aunt Dawn.”

“Stop it please!”

“Come on! I don’t want the last thing to see is your wrinkly crying face Grandpa. I don’t want that on anyone’s faces.”

“I love you Bart.”

“I love you too, Grandpa Barry. Give Grandma Iris, Aunt Dawn, Mom and Dad my love. And give mini me some too.”

The last line they said to one another everyone could hear.

The two speedsters shared a final hug. Bart drew Ed in for final kiss.

“Eres mi carino. I love you a-mi-go.” Bart stated holding Ed’s head, foreheads touching. “Don’t lose your luster Eduardo Dorado Jr.”

Ed was in tears as he was trying to find the words looking at the ghostly form of his lover.

“I love you, Bartholomew Allen. Mi amor.” He managed to get in until he completely vanished. 


	2. Running Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed taking the time. Learning to run without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! How is everyone? I haven't been to stoked to do Young Justice, but I don't plan to stop.  
> First time writing about loss like this, let alone another character. I had lost a Grandfather about two-three years ago who has seen me during my toddler years and didn't see much for reasons that are not as viable as long-distance or serious health issues.  
> I still wanted to capture some essence of feeling loss, but also finding comfort. I feel Ed wouldn't be as prone to fall in despair, but I didn't want him to seem too cheerful after death.

The next few days were hard. Ed would often wake up alone in bed. Sometimes Wallace gave him a slobbery wake up call, but mainly because he was hungry. He certainly ate a lot (have no idea where that came from). He would stare at the framed photos of the two of them. Him and Bart.

He remembers the energetic, friendly and excitable redhead. They had met before, but back then Bart was another masked hero and Ed was in a difficult phase. When they had met face to face no masks he was introduced to him by Virgil both of whom came to help set up the Meta-Human Youth Center.

Bart wasn’t afraid to show off his powers and took any excuse to use them. If anything it saved time and kept them ahead of schedule, which also left plenty of freetime. He was one of the most wholesome people he ever met. But it was during one time when they were alone, just the two of them, he realized Bart wasn’t any different from him.

From a post-apocalyptic future. His parents, dead. Slave to the Reach. A time traveler (or tourist as he puts it) who went to the past to prevent his future. Mission completed, but now he can’t go back due to technological issues. He’s a legacy, but this time he can easily be seen as Kid Flash’s replacement. In truth, he’s not that.

It became routine for Bart to come by and help out at the center. His energetic, sometimes flirtatious, friendly and cocky personality were appreciated and welcomed. He easily complained how everything is so slow. It appeared to be a tiresome act to his teammates/friends, however it only took Ed’s perspective to get him to slow down. In games of tag with meta-powers Ed came to appreciate his own powers, especially when he manages to catch Bart. During one of their games it was fateful. Somehow in a collision course of teleportation and superspeed Bart fell on top of Ed with their lips meeting. It was an awkward situation. Ed remembered feeling flustered, so flustered he teleported away from the scene out of instinct.

He was all levels embarrassed like any other teenager. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. He wasn’t sure about his feelings toward the speedster. Friends, sure. Hermanos, why not. Lovers, maybe? It was all too much. He’s still working things out with his dad(it’s gotten better), but the idea of relationships outside of friendship or even family was never a priority. It wasn’t even his own sexual identity that was the issue. They eventually got to the point of confessing and professing their love for one another. They went on dates. Initially they didn’t make a big deal about it, but it was obvious to their friends. Much to their own embarrassment as well

Eventually they made it official. Telling their folks who were very supportive and welcoming, but more importantly happy for them. Happy they found someone to be happy with after enduring what had been hell. Then the rise of The Outsiders. After seeing them in action and their impact Ed had to join in. Join his amigos, peers and boyfriend in public. Do a grand gesture to inspire the kids at the center, the kids that became his responsibility.

So many missions later, so many more changes. Biggest threats to earth, the universe taken down one by one. Friends and allies lost. Taking a break from the hero scene, getting a chance to do the things they want to do. It seemed like they had forever until it happened. News came to them that Don’s wife was pregnant. It was meant to be good news.

As an omen Bart’s form suddenly flickered. It was like when he vibrated, but not as a blur. When it ceased there was a terrified look on Bart’s face. Bart tried to play it off like he always did. They took time to despair, comfort and enjoy each other's company however long they have. 

Bart made Ed promise to try to move on. To do everything he wants with whomever touches his heart. Ed couldn’t believe there would be someone for him, someone who isn’t Bart. 

He remembered their many last moments together in bed.

“Hey, still awake?”

“I am.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“After it happens, you can break down. You can cry your heart out, but try not to do it alone.”

“Bart?”

“You have so many people who love you. You have so many people who helped you in the past. Let them help you. Promise me that. Whatever happens.”

“Is this about those times you went-”

“It’s about you. I’m leaving you and believe me I don’t want to. But, I don’t want you to go down that road. The one I almost went on. I’m a lucky stiff. To even be with you and have you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I need to say it for your sake. You aren’t me Ed. So don’t be like me. Be yourself, but don’t close yourself off.” He gave his iconic smirk and playfully poked his partner. “Or you’ll have your handsome face stuck in a perpetual frown which is _no bueno_.”

Ed rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Taking his love’s advice he broke down. But he didn’t let it go on alone, not all the time.

He talked with M’gann and Dinah who were practically his mentors when he started his peer counselor career. He talked to Artemis who faced a loss just as he had. He talked with his friends who knew Bart and they reminisced, about all the crazy antics. He talked with his father, who remained constant in his life. He talked to meta-kids who seeked him out for whatever reason it maybe. He talked to Wallace even though he didn’t really understand.

His life went on and he took it day by day, step by step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are staying safe where ever you maybe and check out some of my other works when you can or if you like. I cannot guarantee the final chapter's posting date, but subscribe, so you can know as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> The two potential chapters are going to follow this format:  
> \- Ed coping  
> \- a private celebration


End file.
